Seperated
by Opxlent
Summary: The Winx girls are about to venture into the life of the Specialists after a 12 year dispute between the 3 schools had been resolved. What's it gonna be like the moment they step grounds of Red Fountain...? Well if you want too know then why not follow them?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 _Hey guys before we get started I'll tell you guys a little about this fanfic. So basically it has all the main characters of the Winx and that includes the Specialists but in this story there is a separation between the two. The separation is basically the separation of men and women. The women's side is the "Potens et Pulchritudines" which is translated into "Powerful Beauties" in Latin and the name is pretty long. The men's side is "Kamienne Serca" which translated in Polish is "The Stone Hearts" since it is restricted to have any relations to a "Pulchritudo" aka a Beauty. In this story the two sides are currently on good terms and even decided to let 12 of the Powerful Beauties to go over to Red Fountain where it is currently the teaching place of all Stone Hearts. What will happen the moment the girls step feet on the grounds? Well if you want to know how the life will be like...why not follow them?_

* * *

**BLOOM'S POV**

It was currently 6 AM in the morning and I was beginning to start my day. I woke up and stepped off my bed and onto the hard wooden floor under. I yawned and then scratched the back of my messy hair before heading to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me before stepping in the shower turning on the faucet and humming along to a song I've been obsessed with lately. Once I was done I went over to the sink and did my daily morning routine. Then headed to my room too get ready for the day dressing in our school uniform which was a basic black top with baggy dark green pants and combats boots.

I dressed up and went into the living room where my 5 roommates Flora, Aisha, Tecna, Musa, and Stella were at. I sat down on the couch next to Tecna and scrolled through the channels.

 _"Hello Bloom, how are you this morning?"_ Flora asked in that 24/7 polite voice. Flora may act and look nice but when you get on her bad side it's like you have transported to an alternate universe. She's even calm during combat and besides she only gets mad when something sets her off that badly which is rare.

I gave Flora a small smile and went back too scrolling through various channels. We all then went out too get breakfast in the cafeteria before today's training starts. As always the moment we stepped in all we see is food tossed around as a food fight went on. We skimmed our way through and managed too eat through it dodging anything coming towards us. _"At least today's food fight was less hazardous as usual."_ Aisha pointed out as we walked out of the cafeteria _"Yeah someone didn't get sent to the infirmary this time."_ Tecna said while playing around with her gadgets. _"It's sad what a piece of toast can do nowadays."_ Stella sighed as we all burst out laughing.

We all went down too the battling arena where all the training and battling happens. We grabbed our weapons which for me was a long Kalis sword and began one-on-one combat. I was up against Diaspro one of the strongest in the school and one of the best in archery. _"Well well well isn't it the lovely Bloom."_ Diaspro gave me her infamous smirk and immediately went forward at me. I blocked her hit and pushed her back with the side of my sword. _"It's not gonna be that easy Diaspro."_ I hissed at her and lunged forward but like what I did to her she blocked my hit. _"Awh what a shame, but like all my other opponents you're going down."_ Diaspro shoved me down knocking me to the ground. I managed too get back up and made a direct hit to her arm making a cut from her shoulder almost to her elbow. Diaspro gasped from pain a bit and shot me a look _"Oh you're going too regret that Bloom."_ Diaspro lunged at me making me stumbled to the ground. She had her sword against my throat making me try too gasp for air.

We heard the intercom and Faragonda made an announcement _"Attention students, please gather to the auditorium for an important announcement. Once again please make your way to the auditorium."_ Diaspro got up making me the only one on the ground. She shot me a look again before making a laughing sound and turned away for the auditorium. Musa walked towards me and helped me up _"Thanks Muse."_ I mumbled brushing off the dirt. The girls and I made our way to the auditorium and sat down in the front row. Miss Faragonda was on stage with Saladin which was unusual since they are in some kind of dispute.

 _Lets turn the clock back a bit. About 12 years ago Miss Faragonda, Saladin and Miss Griffin had a argument over who would be in possession of the Treasure of Arcadia which was a planet that had been destroyed by three powerful witches Imogen, Enigma, and Cheyenne. One day, Faragonda discovered that the Treasure of Arcadia had been stolen making an immediate search for it. The Treasure of Arcadia is a very powerful item it's strong enough too control any planet's population and even destroy one. The search was short when it was discovered in Saladin's office drawer making the trust for him slashed. Faragonda and Griffin was outraged too find out this discovery but Saladin insisted he was framed. They didn't believe him making the separation of fairies including witches against specialists. Faragonda and Griffin teamed up making Alfea and Cloud Tower allies. Since then there was much tension between Saladin and even the slightest word of Red Fountain can amount in detention._

Faragonda tapped the microphone gently and spoke into it _"Hello students, today is the day we call off the feud between Alfea and Red Fountain."_ There were mummers in the crowds with girls whispering in each other's ears _'Is she being serious?'_

"Yes students this is a shocker but after 12 years it has been found that Saladin was indeed framed with the disappearance of the Treasure of Arcadia. We have decided too let 12 our of most strongest most powerful beauties too attend Red Fountain for a whole school year just to get a taste of what's like."

There were more whispers after Miss Faragonda announced the news heck even Flora was whispering to a friend about it. _"To be chosen for this opportunity is worth a million. So the students called please stand up."_

 _"Diaspro Love."_

"Bloom Sparx."

"Cecelia Red."

"Flora Evergreen."

"Brielle Rockwell."

"Musa Melody."

"Yasmeen David."

"Aisha Waters."

"Lilith Monroe."

"Tecna Holmes."

"Amber Reef."

"and Stella Bright."

The moment I heard my name everything became silent to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two  
_ ** _P.S. When any of the characters are in thought it'll have this symbol ' but if they're talking it will of course have quotation marks " just giving this reminder since both dialogue will be in_** ** _italics and I don't want any confusion._**

* * *

 **BLOOM'S POV**

My eyes widen the moment I heard my name being called. I looked around and saw the other girls in shock also. _'I Bloom Sparx was actually chosen too attend Red Fountain...The home of our enemies for 12 years. Wow gotta let that settle in.'_ The only ones that weren't in shock was Diaspro and her little clique who was whispering among each other and giggling like their names wasn't even called. _"Now for the students who were chosen for this lifetime opportunity you'll be leaving Monday morning at approximately 7:30 AM there will be Specialists that will give you the ride to Red Fountain. Which leads me to topic you may not have any affiliations with the Specialists besides being colleagues and if anything becomes more serious than that you'll be immediately kicked out and sent back to Alfea. If any other questions are needed please come to Headmistress Faragonda's office. Thank you students you are dismissed to your rooms."_

When it was over with all the students gathered in a straight line and walked out of the auditorium. Stella caught up with us and while panting she said _"Can you guys believe it? We're going to be attending Red Fountain! Oh I can imagine the boys already!"_ Aisha chuckled putting her arm around Stella _"It's restricted school only and even if there is any cuties we can't date them anyways we'll be kicked out. Remember Stella?"_ Stella grunted and crossed her arms like she was a little kid. _"Oh it's going too be okay Stella and besides life isn't always about boys."_ Tecna said texting on her DigiPad. _"Yeah yeah yeah whatever but this is gonna be the our last night in Alfea. For a whole year! I'm planning too make it worth while, so tonight we're having a sleepover. No arguments!"_ Stella then nodded her head and walked down the hallway into our room. _"Oh dear..."_ Flora mumbled.

Aisha opened our dorm room door only too be greeted by Stella's colorful party streamers slammed right into her face. Aisha coughed a bit then grabbed one of her party banners _"Stella!"_ Aisha called out and walked straight over to Stella who was already in her PJs. _"Stella what's this?"_ Questioning while looking around the room. There were party streamers, snacks, and pillows and blankets spread out on the floor. _"_ _I told you guys we're having a sleepover!"_ You know how Stella is she had her hair up in pigtails and was merrily jumping up and down. The girls and I looked skeptical until Musa spoke up _"You know what? Stella's right this is our last day in Alfea and who knows what's gonna happen in Red Fountain. So lets lighten up and have some fun!"_ Musa walked over to Stella who were both smiling like fools.

 _"Great too know you've come to your senses Musa. Now for the rest of you we're having this sleepover whether you like it or not. No arguments!"_ Stella grinned and waved her finger around. In a split second all of us were in our PJs and seated down on the blankets and pillows. Believe it or not the night was actually fun. We ate snacks, played some board games...which angered Musa enough to throw it off our balcony, and since it was going to be the last time in Alfea for a year we gossiped about some girls at school because we know that Stella won't spill the beans. Before we know it we were out cold at around 2:00 AM... _Oh boy..._

* * *

 **Monday 7:15 AM**

I woke up with a slight headache and looked around the room and saw the rest of the girls laying on the floor sleeping. I looked at the clock and saw the time _'Oh it's just 7:15'_ I went back too sleep but then I immediately realized something... ** _'Wait a minute we're moving into Red Fountain today! At 7:30 and we haven't even packed yet!"_** My head shot up and I took my lazy butt off the floor and began shaking all the girls around yelling them too wake up. _"What is it Bloom?"_ Flora asked looking around groggily _"The Specialists are coming too pick us up in 15 minutes and we haven't even packed yet!"_ I saw Flora's eye widen and she immediately stood up and helped me wake up the girls.

In 5 minutes things were hysterical. There were clothing flying around the room as it was being stuffed in suitcases and since half the girls were using the bathroom the counter was dirtied in less than a minute. _"Aisha where's my damn hair_ _straighter!"_ Stella was frantically searching her drawers and tossing things out left and right. _"How the heck am I suppose too know I never straighten my hair!"_ Aisha was currently packing all her clothing and weapons into her suitcase. If anyone looked halfway ready it'll be Aisha since all she had too do was put on clothes since she barely wears makeup. Even Flora looked panicked since she was trying too calm down her plants while getting ready. Tecna was done and sitting on the couch with her suitcases beside her as she was mapping out Red Fountain. Musa was done getting dressed but she still had to pack all her instruments and music sheets. And Stella...well you know her.

I was currently dressing while trying too pack. I got stuck in my dress and had to have Tecna help me out. Believe it or not we actually made it with a minute too spare but we still had too go downstairs and to the front where the Specialists were at. Stella did it the quick way and used magic too bring the suitcases downstairs so we can pick it up in the front. We desperately ran downstairs and I'm pretty sure we knocked some people down in the process. We picked up our suitcases as we were running and saw Diaspro and her girls riding off on their Specialist's Levabikes. _"We're here!"_ I said while grabbing my stomach to try too gasp some air.

 _"Finally! You guys are a minute late."_ I looked up and saw one of the Specialists with maroon colored hair who had said that. _"Oh we're just a minute late don't get your panties in a twist."_ Musa scolded as she walked over to one of the Levabikes and stood besides it. The maroon haired boy looked like he was about too argue back until one of his friends butted in. _"Hey no time for fights let's just introduce ourselves and get moving okay?"_ All of us nodded in agreement and the Specialist shook his head " _Great. I'm Sky and the brown haired guy is Brandon, feisty over there is Riven, the one on his tablet is Timmy, Helia is the dark navy blue hair one, and Nabu is the one with the braid."_

Once they all introduced themselves they ushered us to their Levabikes and told us to hop on. The ride to Red Fountain was quite quick and the view with the forest under us was fantastic. It would have been more enjoyable if Musa and Riven wasn't arguing the whole ride there.

We got to Red Fountain and the building was breathtaking _"Wow..."_ I whispered as I admired the building in front of me.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for the views and reviews they really motivated me too continue the story. For all the people that are viewing, reviewing, and following this story thank you so much I love you all :)))))))))))))**

 ** _~PostivelyOrange_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _Oh mer gersh! I'm back! I know I've been gone for along time and I'm really sorry about that. If you haven't noticed I changed my user to, Opxlent, so yeah... Anyways here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Flora's POV**

I saw the gigantic building right in front of my eyes. I gasped in amazement as I looked on, now eager to enter the school. I looked behind as I saw the specialists carrying our luggage. I saw Stella's specialist, Brandon, struggling to carry her luggage. I giggled to myself a bit before I saw Helia carrying my bag that contained my plants that I had miniaturized. I ran over to him and held the bottom of the bag, _"Heh, sorry it's just... my plants are in here and I uh-"_ I looked away in embarrassment, a blush creeping up to my face. _"It's alright, you could trust me."_ I looked up to Helia and saw he had a warm smile on his face. I gave a light smile back before letting go of the bag _"Thank you."_ I said as Helia nodded his head and began walking towards the building with luggage on his arms.

The others walked up besides me as I felt a pat on my back _"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!"_ Musa smiled widely and pulled on our arms, dragging us in to the one place we were taught to despise, Red Fountain.

As we entered the building, the girls and I were still in awe. We saw Diaspro and her girls being escorted to their rooms and later we were being escorted. The rooms seems like it goes on for miles. We finally stopped at our dorms and the specialists led us in. _"Well here you guys go. Welcome to your new home, I guess,"_ Sky shrugged as he set down Bloom's luggage as do the rest of the specialists. _"If you guys need us we're right downstairs, okay?"_ The girls and I nodded our heads in agreement and thanked the boys. As the boys were leaving, the last boy... I think his name was Riven, slammed the door shut as he left. _"Well now we know who's the life of the party."_ Musa remarked as we laughed before settling in our rooms. It was basically the same dorm mate set-up in Alfea, but the room was a bit smaller. Actually, it was way smaller than our rooms in Alfea. I had to place some of my plants on the balcony since they all didn't fit in Bloom and I's room.

It was almost sun down by the time the girls and I settled in. We all collapsed on the couch and started flipping through channels, looking for something that could entertain us for the night. Halfway through watching a show, there was a knock on the door. Tecna got up to open the door, but before she was able to open it, Diaspro opened the door in her face and made her way in. _"Well hello to you too."_ Tecna said with a frown on her face and a little red mark on her forehead. _"I just came to say hi."_ Diaspro smirked with that obnoxious face of hers. _"Oh really?"_ Aisha sarcastically added in. _"Of course, it's the least I can do as a neighbor,"_ Diaspro noted, as the girls and I groaned _"Anyways I just wanted to remind you to get a good night's rest. You sure wouldn't want to be fatigued when I beat your guys' asses tomorrow."_ Diaspro grinned as she twirled around before we got a word in _"Ciao."_ She blew a kiss before shutting the door.

I heard Aisha scream into the pillow before groaning. _"What is she talking about? What's going on tomorrow?"_ Stella asked dumbfounded _"We're having a match-off to see how 'worthy' we are. It's going to be us against the clique,"_ Aisha replied before rolling her eyes _"It's so stupid, we're worthy enough to join this stupid little experiment so why bother."_ Aisha has a point but we still had to go either way.

The next day the girls and I got ready for the match, putting on our defense armor and clothing before heading out to the arena.

 **Musa's POV**

We were heading out to the arena and stopped by to get our weapons. I picked up my weapon, which was a rapier, and equipped myself with armor that would withstand large blows.

Tecna was making a strategy that she "guaranteed would beat our rivals" so while that was happening we were walking around the locker room in total boredom. Tecna ran her strategy with us one last time before we heard a siren signaling us to head out to the battle zone.

We huddled together in one of those circles you would see sport teams doing and gathered our hands in the middle.

 _"One... Two... Three... Winx!"_ The girls and I yelled in unison, raising our hands before heading out.

When we were in the battle zone we could see Saladin, Grisalda, and Faragonda in the front row of the arena, along with the Specialists behind them. Right across the arena was Diaspro along with her girls and a huge black line dividing the arena.

We heard the announcer counting down and for me it was like slow motion mode activated. Everything seemed to have slowed down, like time itself was being manipulated. I took a long deep breath in and got my rapier ready. I looked to the side and saw the girls ready with their weapons. Tecna with her haladie, Bloom with her kalis, Flora with her bow and arrow, Stella with hand grenades plus other explosives, and Aisha with a battle ax.

The horn blew and off the opposing team went sprinting towards us. We got in our position and immediately Flora ran behind a fort and started aiming her arrows at the opponents.

Cecelia came running to me with her rapier and started swinging at me. I kept dodging each one till I had enough of her "so called fighting".

 _"Is that all you got Cecelia?"_ I grunted as cut a piece of her arm sleeve.

 _"Oh Musa, you never know when to kept that pie hole of yours shut."_ Cecelia did a turn and attempted to stab me with her rapier but I was able to avoid it as well by using my sword to hold up hers.

Her strength overbear mine and so she managed to cut right across my torso. I cried out a bit, clenching my torso as blood began to appear on my shirt. I somehow didn't drop my rapier and started to violently began taking swings at her.

Each one failed and I was knocked towards the ground. Cecelia's body hovering over mine, smirking before holding up her rapier for one last swing.

I expected a searing, well known pain coming to my chest but I didn't feel it. I instead heard Cecelia scream out in pain as I saw her fall aside me with one of Flora's arrows in her leg.

I slowly arose with the inflicted wound made by Cecelia earlier and saw Flora wink at me before she took her position again. I smiled a little before taking a hold of the only place my rapier belonged, my hands.

 **Stella's POV**

 _ **"Cecelia Red is out of the game. Team #2 is left with only 4 players!"**_

I saw Cecelia being taken out of the battle arena on a stretcher, while the game was on pause. I jogged towards Musa and looked her right in the eye, _"You okay Musa? Are you sure you don't want to sit out for the game? Don't want to be mean or anything but your injury doesn't look all that well."_

Musa just gave me a small nod before smiling a bit to assure she was fine.

 _"This is the first time you ever asked me that. Out of all the years I've been wounded, now you ask me that question?"_ Musa began giggling a bit before saying something else. _"Besides, you should thank Flora, she was the one who shot nasty Red in the leg."_

I looked over to Flora and saw her sharpening her arrows. If you take one glance at her you wouldn't think that she actually fought in games like this, but oh boy are you dead wrong.

The game presumed shortly afterwards and little by little team #2's players began dropping like flies.

Brielle was sadly a victim to one of my explosives, but don't worry she didn't get blown up or anything it just slowly made her unconscious.

Lilith tried to take on Tecna and she was actually winning for a small amount of time until she started teasing Tecna on how she's gradually rotting her life away with her electronics.

One crucial fact is you NEVER want to mess with Tecna about her technology. Trust me I've been there.

Yasmeen was head to head with Aisha, but Yasmeen is skilled in archery and was failing at the ax. If you ask me she should've stayed in archery, this was an easy win for our side.

Of course we are left with Diaspro. I kinda felt bad for Diaspro as her friends were horrible at fighting and if Diaspro was to go head to head with each one of her friends she would obviously win. Not that bad though, I still wanted to beat the guts out of here but whatever. Like everybody says, Diaspro is the "strongest player and blah blah blah horse crap" today we were going to prove everybody wrong.

Tecna predicted that Diaspro will be the last one standing on her team and of course made a battle strategy. As we were busy putting the plan into action, Diaspro was trying to shoot Flora's head like a mad man.

While the girls distracted Diaspro by sprinting towards her with their weapons, I was on the side of the arena making my way into Diaspro's side. The girls were doing perfect! They were dodging the arrows, but at the same time making Diaspro think that's our way of defeating her.

I hid behind one of the forts next to Diaspro's and got one of my silencing bombs ready. I signaled Flora and the girls from behind the fort and they gave the all clear.

I launched out and yelled " _The Bright will outshine you!"_ In a flash, I threw the bomb and it gave the normal screeching, deafening sound it makes when it hits its target. Bloom rushed over to Diaspro while she was down and held her sword against her neck the same way she did to Bloom a couple of days ago in Alfea.

She started banging her hand on the ground signaling that she was done and the bell rung.

 _ **"Team #2 has gone down. Congratulations to Team #1's players and participation in this game. I hope the audience and the teams had a good time and we'll see you guys again next game."**_

The girls ran to me and gave me one of those celebratory hugs. Aisha was laughing while saying _"The Bright will outshine you?"_ She was laughing so hard she started getting hiccups.

 _"Wha- Hey! That was clever and you know it."_ The girls erupted laughing and soon I gave in too.

Musa saw the headmasters along with the Specialists coming our way and nudged our sides in warning.

 _"See Saladin, my girls are always prepared and well trained to whatever is coming at them."_ Faragonda put on a bright smile while heading towards us.

 _"You know I would never doubt you Ms. Faragonda. I could certainly see why you chose them to be here at this fine school. But are you sure they could go against my boys?"_ Saladin humbly said, stopping in front of us with a challenging look.

 _"Of course Saladin, I taught these girls the best I could give them. Magic and weaponry. Trust me these girls are sure to be as good as your boys."_ Faragonda responded back, now with a straight face on.

 _"If that's what you say then so be it. I'm going to give these girls till the end of the school year to train against the finest elite at this school and at the end of the school year we then shall see if they're what you say they are. Is that a deal Ms. Faragonda?"_ Saladin reached his hand out, waiting for Faragonda to accept.

 _"Deal."_ She willingly took his hand and shook firmly while looking straight into his eyes.

I could hear the girls and even the Specialists groan as I face planted myself.

 _"Not again."_ I mumbled into my hand.

* * *

 _Heya guys! So that was chapter 3 and I know I haven't been on in a looooong time and I'm truly sorry. I didn't include all the dialog and scenes in where each girl on Diaspro's side got taken down because that will just take too long. Also I just realized I wrote Diaspro way too much in this chapter. And there's me writing it again... Great... Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a magnificent day!_

 _~Opxlent_


End file.
